


Supermarket

by SenpaiJecho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, allí se ponen todos melosos, bien cute e inmaduros, los dos juntos, renjun se hace del rogar tho, son nobios sí, supermercado, y a hacer pendejadas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJecho/pseuds/SenpaiJecho
Summary: Donde Renjun está preocupado por la comida y Jeno solo quiere divertirse.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 6





	Supermarket

—Gege, ¿qué vas a cocinar exactamente? —el chico de cabellos negros preguntó mientras tomaba una bolsa de azúcar y la ponía en el carrito, tal y como su novio peli naranja le había pedido. El mayor parecía más concentrado en la pequeña libreta en sus manos que en el menor, quien intentaba llamar tu atención—. Gegeee

—Ya te dije, es una sorpresa —el mayor se limitó a responder mientras revisaba la pequeña libreta en sus manos, chequeando las cosas que ya tenían, para evitar confusiones. Quería asegurarse que no faltara nada, porque no tendrían tiempo de volver luego para comprarlo todo. Además, tendría que ver el, ya que Jeno no sabría cómo escoger el ingrediente correcto. 

Había sucedido en una ocasión: él le había pedido que comprase azúcar y un tipo específico de pasta y se había aparecido, 30 minutos después, con sal y papas. No sabía si lo hacía intencionalmente como parte de sus bromas sólo para molestarlo, pero vaya que surgían efecto. 

El pelinegro hizo un pequeño puchero y se aferró a la cintura del chino por la espalda, mientras éste seguía caminando y empujando el carrito de compras. No tenía que ver el resto de su novio para saber que sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas, aunque aparentara no estar poniéndole atención. 

—Oh, vamos. Yo quiero saber~ —conocía a Renjun demasiado bien como para saber que no podía resistirse a cuando él actuaba lindo, porque no lo hacía seguido. El que se encargaba de ser tierno era Renjun; Jeno sólo lo usaba en momentos muy extremos, como éste. La curiosidad lo estaba matando—. Dime, yo quiero saber, Ren-ge~.

—Ya dije que no, Jeno —Renjun negó, tratando de no reí y, lo más importante, no sucumbir ante su ternura. Sabía lo débil que era ante sus actos lindos, pero allí el único que tenía permitido ser lindo era él, ¡no Jeno! Eso era trampa—. Quiero que sea una sorpresa. Además, no siempre viene tu hermano mayor de visita; tiene que ser perfecto.

—¿Quién, Donghae? —Jeno bufó—. Oh, por favor, no es para tanto. Además, se supone que la sorpresa es para él. ¿Por qué _yo_ no puedo saber? 

—Porque sé lo boca floja que eres, y que irás corriendo a decirle en cuanto te enteres de lo que es —rió suavemente—. Bueno, no correr a él literalmente, pero sé que le enviarás un mensaje para decirle y arruinarás la sorpresa para ustedes—continuó caminando, tomando más ingredientes de los estantes y chequeando la lista. 

—¿Nosotros? Pensé que la comida era sólo para él—preguntó, confundido por un segundo.

—Ay, olvídalo, ¿sí? —rió un poco nervioso y continuó caminando, ignorando los llamados de su novio, así como su obvio berrinche. 

La verdad, la comida era sorpresa para ambos hermanos porque, además de la visita de Donghae, su aniversario de décimo mes estaba cerca. Sería al día siguiente, para ser exacto, pero Renjun quería hacer algo lindo por Jeno un día antes, porque podía que él tuviese planeado, como siempre. Por ahora, parecía que Jeno lo había olvidado por un minuto y sólo se concentraba en intentar hacer que le dijera sus planes para la comida. 

Siguieron caminando, obteniendo los últimos ingredientes de la lista y, justo cuando Renjun volteó a ver a Jeno de nuevo, rió cuando vio el puchero en sus labios. Podía ser muy berrinchudo si se lo proponía, y parecía que éste era uno de esos momentos. Al chino claro, no le molestaba porque le causaba demasiada gracia cuando Jeno dejaba su tan aclamada masculinidad para obtener lo que quería. 

El mayor se acercó a Jeno y picó su mejilla divertido antes de dejar un tierno beso en ese puchero. —Ya, no pongas esa cara. No es para tanto —lo abrazó por los hombros y lo jaló consigo. Siguió picando su mejilla para hacerlo sonreír, aunque parecía no estar sirviendo—. A veces me pregunto por qué estoy contigo, si eres más berrinchudo que Donghyuck —bromeó, riendo ante su propia broma, y siguió caminando.

Jeno, por su parte, ni siquiera se molestó en quitar su puchero o poner buena cara, porque sabía que a Renjun le molestaba y tal vez, sólo tal vez, lograría que el mayor por fin le dijera qué tenía planeado para cocinar. Pero parecía que no tenía ningún efecto porque 10 minutos después, seguía sin llamar la atención del chino de la forma que quería. 

Resignado, suspiró y dejó caer sus brazos a sus lados para seguir a su novio. Miraba curiosamente por los pasillos y estantes, viendo cómo Renjun tomaba más ingredientes de ellos, y sólo se detuvo cuando vio un carrito abandonado a la mitad del pasillo por el que estaban pasando. Eso le dio una grandiosa idea y sonrió hasta que sus ojos tomaron la forma de media luna. 

—Gege —llamó a Renjun con esa misma sonrisa, corriendo tras de él cuando se dio cuenta que se había adelantado un poco.

—Te dije que no te voy a decir que es, Jeno. Ya ríndete —Renjun habló, sin siquiera ver a su novio, mientras comparaba dos paquetes de azúcar refinada, tratando de saber cuál era mejor para lo que tenía en mente. 

—No, no es eso —Jeno negó y jaló su brazo para llamar su atención. 

—Entonces qué-

Se detuvo cuando vio a su novio señalando y su vista se dirigió al carrito abandonado, regresando a su novio luego de unos segundos. 

—No, claro que no —negó, adivinando qué era lo que el menor quería.

—Vamos Gege, hace mucho que no lo hacemos —se quejó de nuevo como un niño pequeño, volviendo a su puchero usual—. ¡Será divertido!

—No, Jeno. Nos meteremos en problemas, especialmente si rompemos algo.

—¡Hyuuuuuung~! Vamos, Renjun- _ge_. Hace mucho que no hacemos eso~ —continuó con su pequeño puchero, jalando el brazo del mayor. Esta vez, para desgracia de Renjun, funcionó, y el peli naranja solo pudo suspirar, derrotado ante la ternura de su novio.

—Bien, tu ganas, pero sólo para que dejes de molestarme y podamos ir a casa. Estoy bastante retrasado ya con la comida —asintió derrotado y dejó que Jeno lo jalara hacia ese carrito, dejando el suyo allí. Esperaba que algún extraño robara algo de allí, porque tendrían que buscarlo de nuevo. 

Con ayuda de su novio, Renjun se metió en el carrito y se aferró a los pequeños fierros de éste, viendo al menor sobre su hombro con una mirada asesina. —Si nos metemos en problemas por esto, me las pagarás.

—No pasará nada, _ge_ —rió—. Ahora sostente bien. 

Jeno comenzó a empujar el carrito con su hyung dentro de él, pasando por los pasillos y riendo suavemente mientras lo hacía. Su risa lentamente fue contagiando al mayor, quien pronto se encontró riendo junto a él, mostrando su pequeño diente torcido, tan característico de él.

Sin previo aviso, Jeno comenzó a caminar y a empujar el carro más rápido, pasando por varios pasillos mientras Renjun se aferraba nerviosamente a los fierros, ya que podía perder el control en cualquier momento, aunque no dejaba de reír y decirle que empujara más rápido, porque le parecía bastante divertido. 

—Pesas mucho, gege —Jeno lo molestó un poco, ganándose un golpe por parte del mayor en su brazo, pero no dejó de empujar.

—Cállate, tu pesas más que yo —el mayor rió, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio que había varias cajas apiladas en el medio de ese pasillo, y Jeno no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por detenerse y retroceder—. ¡Cuidado! —gritó, señalando a las cajas, pero, para cuando Jeno quiso reducir la velocidad, fue muy tarde. 

Chocaron directamente con las cajas, las cuales estaban llenas de latas de conservas, causando un gran estruendo que se escuchó por todo el supermercado. El carrito quedó en el suelo un par de metros de distancia de la joven pareja, la cual se encontraba enterrada bajo las cajas. 

Renjun fue el primero en sentarse, aún un poco aturdido por el golpe, y se quejó en voz alta. 

—Ash, no sé por qué te hago caso —se quejó mientras quitaba una caja de su cabeza y movía las latas dispersadas de su camino, para poder levantarse, viendo al menor molesto.

—Porque me adoras y lo sabes —Jeno rió de nuevo, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Renjun a levantarse. Este lo miró molesto por unos segundos y golpeó su brazo, causando una pequeña risa en Jeno, antes de jalarlo para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios. 

—No te adoro —le dijo serio, antes de jalarlo a otro tierno beso y abrazar su pecho—. Te amo —habló con un pequeño puchero, pero se convirtió en una sonrisa segundos después. 

Jeno sonrió ampliamente y besó la frente del mayor, abrazando su cintura por unos segundos. —Yo también te amo, _ge._ Aunque parezcas un anciano aburrido. 

—Cállate y mejor salgamos de aquí antes que alguien se dé cuenta de esto y nos metamos en serios problemas —Renjun rodó sus ojos y tomó el brazo de Jeno para salir de allí, no sin antes besar su mejilla una última vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Les dije que Renjun se hacía del rogar xD


End file.
